


The Closet

by CastielWinchester96



Series: Deaf!Sam Verse [53]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deaf, Deaf Character, Deaf Sam Winchester, M/M, Teen Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 19:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielWinchester96/pseuds/CastielWinchester96
Summary: The continuing struggles of Sam Winchester.





	The Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, it's been a while hasn't it? Sorry about that. Long story short I basically got busy with a bunch of stuff, and I had a total mental block on any ideas for the series so there was that too but I am going to try and overcome that.
> 
> If you have any ideas or requests for the series then please do let me know, they will be very much appreciated.
> 
> Can I also just say wow! The views on this series have just sky rocketed since my last entry. Thank you to everyone who left lovely comments, even though I haven't posted in a long while now I have still been reading them all and honestly they've inspired me to want to come back and continue.
> 
> Another reason for the long hiatus was that I was putting these entries out to what felt like silence, comments are so important to fanfic writers and they honestly do keep us writing even in times of writer's block so thank you to everyone who took the time to comment it is extremely appreciated.
> 
> I got a wonderful comment a while back explaining how signing is represented in all caps so you may have noticed that the first few entries in the series are using that format now. I am trying to slowly work my way through and convert them all to it but from here on out every new entry will use this format too.
> 
> So without further ado, enjoy!
> 
> -Sarah xx
> 
> \---
> 
> "Sentence case." - indicates speech  
'ALL CAPS' - indicates signing

**1994**

All of the places Dad had ever left them none had ever been so remote as Bumfuck Nowhere as they had dubbed it.

The town consisted of the motel, the school, a library, a rundown diner, a police station, and a smattering of locally owned shops.

Small towns brought with them the same problems for Sam and Dean. Everyone knew everyone and so when two kids and their Dad rock up and buy up three weeks in the motel, people talk, and when people talk, school is usually hell.

Unusually for Sam, this place hadn't tried to dump him into separate classes, which he appreciated so much, and the teachers actually seemed to give a shit, making sure to give him handout transcripts of the lesson just in case he missed anything.

Walking out of the school grounds, Sam turned to Dean.

"Wish all teachers like that it so much easier."

"Yeah well don't get too comfy, we'll be outta' here when Dad gets back."

Sam scowled.

"I appreciate it while last."

"Yeah, you do that..."

The youngest Winchester hit his brother on the arm.

"What the fuck was that for?"

"Bad mood why?!"

"I wasn't until you hit me." Dean retorted.

"Snappy."

"I'm not snappy I just hate it here, it's boring and everyone's a goody two shoes."

Sam smirked.

"It 'cause girl not like you."

"They have terrible taste." Dean quipped back with a grin. "What about you?" He nudged his arm against his little brother. "No girls after you?"

Sam quickly shook his head.

'SURE?'

'YES!'

'YES THERE GIRL?' Dean teased.

'NO GIRL. STUPID'

Dean laughed.

'BOY?' He tried.

Sam went very quiet, more so than usual.

Dean's eyes lit up.

'IS THERE BOY?'

'NO!'

"Ooooh, Sammy."

'SHUT UP! NO BOY!'

"Whatever you say, Sammy."

Dean chuckled.

Sam looked mortified.

* * *

Later that night the brothers were lying across the couch in the motel room.

Dean looked desperate to say something but seemed to be debating whether to speak up or not.

Sam was none the wiser, gaze concentrating on the lips of the characters.

"You're not actually interested in guys are you, Sam?"

The youngest Winchester was reluctant to tear his eyes away from the crucial moment taking place on the screen, sending his hands out to reply without turning away.

'NO!'

"Sammy, look at me."

'DEAN'

"Look at me."

Dean placed a hand on his brother's shoulder and turned him.

Sam groaned but relented, facing his brother.

"Do you like guys?"

'NO. WHY YOU CARE?'

"Because you know it's wrong, right?"

Sam furrowed an eyebrow.

'WRONG HOW?'

"Two guys, it's weird..."

'IT NOT'

"Are you defensive because you do like guys?"

'DEAN LAY OFF'

"Is that a yes?"

'DEAN! STOP IT!'

"Just answer the question!"

'I NOT HAVE TO ANSWER SHIT'

"Fuck you then" Dean stormed off to his bed.

'FUCK YOU TOO!' Sam heavy-handedly signed back in response.

* * *

**TWO YEARS LATER**

**1996**

Thirteen brought with it an actual house. Dad had set them up for a few months in a cheap rental while he investigated something out of state. School was relatively okay and the kids were better than most.

Especially Finn.

Still unsure about telling Dean even after all those years Sam had elected not to mention their dates together hoping that he could sneak them under the radar without Dean even noticing.

They'd played it smart making sure not to be caught out together by limiting their interactions with each other to 'safe spots' such as down by the creek and when no one was at home at Finn's house.

Sam knew they were bound to slip up at one point, he just wished that it hadn't've been right in front of Dean.

They'd gone to get ice cream together at the parlour and on their way back to the house. Dean had said the night before that he was going out with some girl until late and probably wouldn't be back until the next morning so Sam had taken the opportunity of an empty house to invite Finn over.

Approaching the door, Finn reached out and gently took hold of Sam's hand, giving it a light squeeze.

The youngest Winchester smiled softly as he unlocked the door, pushing it open and walking inside with a giggle and Finn alongside him.

Straight into Dean.

Sam's eyes widened as he panicked, quickly dropping Finn's hand, but the damage had ready been done.

"Who's this?"

'FRIEND'

"He seems like more than a friend, Sammy." And with that he turned and said something to Finn at an angle Sam couldn't read.

"Hey!" He shouted. "You promise you not do that!"

"You should go." Dean strongly advised.

Finn turned to Sam appearing to apologise before he rushed off out the door.

Sam was furious.

"You are asshole!"

"What if Dad had seen that?!"

"Who cares?!" Sam screamed. "I never gave fuck 'bout what he think before and I not for this. If you not accept me then fine but I not change. This me so deal with it. If you not then screw you."

Sam walked off towards his room.

* * *

**THREE YEARS LATER**

**1999**

Sam was sat on a chair by the window while John screamed and bellowed, a male magazine waving around in his hand as he grew evermore red faced in fury.

No one noticed that he had slipped his hearing aids into his pocket.

* * *

**TWO YEARS LATER**

**2001**

Sam walked into the motel room where Dean was awake watching TV on the couch.

"So what, you're not even gonna' pretend you weren't out having sex now?"

'DO YOU?' He shot back with an expression that showed just how little of a crap he gave about the subject anymore. Dean could go fuck himself with his double standards.

Sam dumped his bag on the bed before heading for the shower.

* * *

**FOUR YEARS LATER**

**2005**

Driving for Jericho, Sam turned to his brother.

"I just want say, just 'cause I dating Jess not mean anything change, I bi, D'n."

Dean took a breath.

"Look, Sammy, anything I said in the past, I was wrong. It was different then, and... I dunno, I panicked a little. I didn't know anything about it and I was scared that people would treat you bad if they knew."

"People treat me like I'm stupid, broken, or invisible anyway, D'n, I not know if you noticed." Sam retorted.

"You know what I mean. It's just a bunch of excuses, I know that, but I am sorry. I was a dick and I should've just kept my mouth shut and let you get on with it."

"There not anything wrong with it."

"I know that now I just didn't understand it then."

"What made you change mind?" Sam asked.

"A girl I liked, she was bi too. I asked her a lot of questions and she surprisingly actually answered them."

"Bet that last thing she expected on date with you."

"Well I mean we still had sex." Dean smirked mischievously.

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Times are changing, Sammy, slowly but surely."

"I hope so."

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say that obviously this wasn't written from a hatred of Dean I just genuinely believe that due to how sheltered he was, and how much of an influence John had over him that he probably wouldn't have initially responded very well to the idea of Sam being bi.
> 
> This fic reflects attitudes of the time and that is important to consider, as someone who's grown up through the 90s and 00s, things are VERY different nowadays which is great.
> 
> So yeah, please don't hate Dean, you've seen entries in this story where he gives Sam the Impala to have sex with guys in and fully accepts his relationship with Cas.


End file.
